Dimulai Dari Ajag
by IChikaze Kimi
Summary: Diajak tiba-tiba untuk melihat hewan yang menurut ayahnya sangat imut seperti dirinya, sampai berjanji dengan Shikamaru jika suatu saat nanti keduanya akan menjaga Ajag yang tersisa di muka bumi./"Aku jaga kamu saja."/"Yasudah! Mulai sekarang, kamu jaga aku. Janji?"/"Janji." [ShikaIno] #ANIMALIAChallenge
**Dimulai Dari Ajag**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfiksi ini milik IChikaze Kimi**

 **Rated:** K+

 **Pair:** ShikaIno

 **Genre** : Friendship

A/N: **akhirnyaa bisa nyumbang juga buat event** #ANIMALIAChallenge **buatan** crystalized cherry dan  psycheros . **WB dan bingung pengen milih bintanag** _ **endangered**_ **yang mana sempet menghalangi (T^T) *curcol* Silahkan menikmati, readers~ Oh ya, umur Shika sama Ino di fanfic ini 7 thn.**

Terik matahari di kala musim panas rasanya sama seperti berdiri di tengah padang gurun. Oke, itu memang terlalu hiperbola, tapi setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning pucat pendek. Hari ini Ayahnya—secara tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk pergi melihat hewan yang katanya imut menyaingi dirinya.

Bersama dengan si pemalas, Nara Shikamaru.

Ino mencebikkan bibir _plus_ wajahnya imutnya yang sekarang memasang ekspresi cemberut. Ayahnya hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Ino begitu pun dengan rekannya—Paman Shikaku. Sedangkan Shikamaru memasang tampang malas dan terkadang menguap.

Ino yakin kalau harinya pasti akan ada kekacauan jika bersama Shikamaru.

"Ayah! Aku tidak jadi ikut soalnya Shikamaru ikut juga! Aku mau pulang!" cetus Ino sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Lagian aku ini paling imut! Aku—"

"Merepotkan."

Dengan kesal Ino menghentakkan kakinya kencang, kedua matanya menyiratkan kekesalan mendalam pada sosok anak kecil berambut nanas yang duduk disampingnya. "Kenapa kamu ikut, sih?!"

Shikamaru menguap lagi. "Aku dipaksa Ayah, Ino. Asal kau tahu, lebih enak memandangi awan bersama Chouji daripada melihat _dhole_."

Dahi Ino kecil mengkerut mendengar satu kata asing di telinganya. " _Dhole_? Apa itu? Sejenis Dango?" tanya Ino polos.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menoleh kepada Ino yang mengerjap dengan polosnya. " _Dhole_ itu bahasa inggris, artinya anjing hutan. Yah walaupun kalau kulihat dari foto yang diberikan Ayah lebih mirip rubah."

Wajah Ino berubah menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Sepasang tangannya mengguncang sekali pundak Shikamaru lalu menoleh kearah Ayahnya dan Paman Shikaku yang tersenyum tidak jelas lalu balik menatap Shikamaru lagi.

"Kau serius, Shika?! Artinya anjing hutan itu berbahaya 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kita dimakan nanti!?" Ino menepuk pelan pundak Paman Shikaku yang sedang menyetir mobil. "Paman, kata Shi—"

"Tidak, Ino. Ajag tidak berbahaya. Karena kita melihatnya dari jauh. Lagipula banyak teman Paman dan Ayahmu yang menjaga para Ajag. Kau tenang saja." sela Shikaku tenang.

Dan perjalan dilanjutkan dengan cerocosan Ino yang masih mengkhawatirkan soal Anjing hutan mirip rubah yang bisa memakannya saat mereka sampai disana.

…

"Ayah ... Anjing hutan bernama Ajag itu tidak imut! Tapi berbahaya! Kita akan dimakan nanti!" kata Ino setengah berbisik sambil menarik-narik ujung seragam Inoichi. Tangannya sedikit berkeringan dan gemetaran, Inoichi bisa memakluminya. Ino memiliki trauma dengan anjing. Ys, tepatnya anjing peliharaan Kiba.

Inoichi mengelus pelan surai _blonde_ putri kecilnya. "Mereka tidak berbahaya. Sekarang ikuti saja Shikamaru, Ayah harus mengurus beberapa hal. Oke?"

Sedikit ragu, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian berlari kearah Shikamaru dan mengikutinya dari belakang. "Shika, kita akan kemana?"

"Melihat anjing hutan. Kau takut?" Shikamaru menoleh ke belakang. Begitu melihat Ino yang menggeleng kencang, Shikamaru menghentikan langkah kakinya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Ino erat. "Kata Ayah, anjing hutan cuma bisa didekati orang dewasa. Kita melihatnya dari jauh, kok. Ada teman Ayah dan Paman Inoichi yang menemani."

Wajah panik Ino sedikit memudar. "Tapi, kalau tiba-tiba Ajag mengamum, bagaimana? Nanti kita dimakan!"

Shikamaru menghela napas pendek, kemudian mengarahkan sepasang netra sekelam jelaga kearah tangan kanannya yang memegang pergelangan tangan Ino. Membuat gadis kecil itu ikut menoleh. "Aku sudah memegangmu. Kita tidak akan dimakan."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Anjing hutan tidak suka dekat sama aku. Soalnya aku suka tidur. Ayo kita lihat!"

…

Netra aquamarine Ino berbinar melihat hewan yang ukurannya berkisar 29 inchi, memiliki bulu berwarna coklat bercampur putih. Memang benar kata Shikamaru, sekilas tampak seperti rubah. Walaupun begitu, Ajag memang imut dan menggemaskan. Beruntung Ino melihatnya saat hewan itu sedang memejamkan mata. Ugh! Ino gemas!

"Shika, Ajag sangat imut, ya! Aku suka!" bisik Ino bersemangat. Pandangannya masih kearah Ajag yang tengah tertidur.

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, kan sudah kubilang tadi. Oh ya Paman Ko, sebenarnya Ajag itu memang benar-benar anjing atau setengah rubah, sih?"

Ino menoleh ke arah pria bernetra unik itu. "Uhm! Sepertinya Ajag tidak galak seperti Akamaru dan ..." gadis kecil itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "mirip foto rubah kesukaan Paman Minato!"

Ko tertawa pelan, ia bergumam pelan bingung ingin menjelaskan semua yang diketahuinya tentang Ajag tapi kalimatnya tidak akan dimengerti oleh anak berusia 8 tahun! Berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Ko tersenyum sumringah. "Hmm ... Kalian tahu apa itu marga 'kan?"

Kedua anak itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Nah, Ajag juga punya marga! Marganya adalah Canidae. Dan, Ajag suka makan daging seperti rubah, yang paling disukai Ajag adalah daging rusa." Ino manggut-manggut mengerti sedangkan Shikamaru mulai sedikit gelisah karena kata 'rusa' disebutkan. "Ajag juga bisa melahirkan seperti anjing-anjing biasa. Mereka bisa melahirkan lima sampai duabelas anak Ajag! Hebat bukan?"

"Hebat sekali, Paman! Apakah Ajag dipanggil Kami-sama setelah melahirkan?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Begitu Ko menggelengkan kepala, dahi Ino sedikit berkerut. "Aneh. Padahal kata Ayah, Ibuku dipanggil Kami-sama setelah aku lahir. Apa Kami-sama tidak sayang Ajag?"

Tatapan Ko melembut. Ia mengusap pelan surai blonde Ino, sedih sekaligus kagum dengan kepolosan Ino. "Tidak. Bukan begitu, Ino," tatapannya beralih pada Shikamaru yang menunjukkan gelagat gelisah. "Kau kenapa, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala lalu menghela napas pendek. "Aku hanya takut mereka memakanku, Paman." gumamnya sambil mengalihkan tatapan kearah kumpulan Ajag.

"Oh ya, Paman, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Ajag di sekitar rumah?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Karena Ajag itu liar dan jumlahnya sedikit." balas Ko dengan tatapan sendunya. "Banyak orang yang memburunya, maka dari itu, Ajag jarang dilihat orang. Lagipula, rumah Ajag adalah di hutan bukan kota." Ingatan Ko kembali memutar saat-saat dimana ia sering memburu Ajag dulu karena dirinya pemburu hewan.

Lamunan Ko seketika buyar saat ujung bajunya ditarik Ino. Gadis kecil itu mendongak, menatap Ko penuh kepolosan yang menggemaskan. "Aku ingin menjaga Ajag supaya tidak punah, Paman! Kalau jumlahnya banyak, aku boleh bermain dengan mereka 'kan, Paman?"

Ko mengangguk lagi, hatinya menghangat mendengar penuturan Ino barusan. Sekaligus sedikit malu karena anak kecil seperti Ino saja sudah mengerti melindungi hewan terancam punah sedangkan dia ... _ah, itu masa lalu_ , batin Ko mantap.

"Ya, tentu kau bisa, Ino." balas Ko lembut.

"Shika! Kau akan membantuku menjaga Ajag 'kan?!" tanya Ino lagi pada Shikamaru yang masih sedikit gelisah.

Anak lelaki itu berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala. "Aku akan menjaga kamu saja, Ino."

"Eh?! Aku 'kan bukan Ajag, Shika!" protes Ino tidak terima disamakan dengan Ajag. Walaupun Ajag dan Ino sama-sama menggemaskan, tetap saja tidak sopan menyamakan Ajag dan dirinya! Ajag 'kan tidak punya rambut seperti Ino atau suka bunga seperti Ino! _Aku lebih imut dari Ajag_ , batin Ino kesal.

Shikamaru menghela napas pendek entah untuk yang keberapa kali jika dihitung mukai dari awal perjalanan. "Kalau kamu tidak dijaga, nanti kamu kenapa-kenala, terus siapa yang menjaga Ajag?"

Ino manggut-manggut mengerti maksud perkataan Shikamaru. "Yasudah! Mulai sekarang, kamu jaga aku ya! Janji?"

"Janji."

Dan banyak hal baru terbentang didepan keduanya. Takdir berkata: _Dimulai dari Ajag_.

•

•

 **OWARI**

•

•

P.s: _Dhole-_ ajag(kbbi)-anjing hutan

P.s.s: Mind To Review~?


End file.
